


Dear Love, Yours Truly.

by Orange_hill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also Lauv's song, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Jaehyun's cover was mwahhh..., Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Light Angst, Lots of it, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, SuperM is mentioned, Taeyong is a shy bean, also a worried bean, cheesy Jaehyun, chef's kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_hill/pseuds/Orange_hill
Summary: Taeyong has always been locking away his feelings for fear of getting hurt in the end. But thats about to change as he comes back home after a tiring day and finds a certain someone who just might help him change his mindset. Whoever said that love was difficult can go to hell. Because loving Jaehyun is as easy as 1,2,3....





	Dear Love, Yours Truly.

After almost three years, he feels like a rookie again. Its everything he has ever dreamed of. He is breathing the same air as the seniors he had looked up to and that feeling alone leaves goosebumps in its wake. He feels restless but it’s a good kind of restlessness. He can feel his body thrumming with excitement that he can hardly contain himself in the practise room when they were taking intermittent breaks every now and then. Goofing around with Mark, Ten and Lucas proved to be quite amusing to the older members of their much talked about “super group”.

He knows that the States isn’t foreign ground to him anymore. If anything, it had become a second home to him over time. Sort of. Still, he’s scared. They would be debuting in the States and that carried weight, much more than he could fathom. He pushes those thoughts away, those that drain his spirits and fill his heart and mind with doubts and anxiety. As they fall back into rhythm, he deems it would be productive if he’d concentrate on the choreography.

The routine is tiring. Taxing. He’s gone through tougher routines, even choreographed some himself but he subconsciously pushes himself over and beyond his capabilities. The premise is different and unless he brings something different to the plate, a whole new version of himself, he’d be forgotten in no time. So he dances with twice, maybe thrice his usual vigour, even improvises certain moves on the spot. He cant rest. He simply cant. Not when he’s sharing space with Taemin, Kai and Ten who are inherently talented dancers and charismatic performers in their own respect. He feels honoured and privileged to be included in this ambitious project but he just couldn’t help but feel intimidated. And from what little his fatigued mind could supply, he feels he’s lacking in so many aspects. And there come the thoughts. He begins over-thinking. He’s in the middle of berating himself when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Its Taemin and his smile is somehow reassuring. Its as if the elder could sense his apprehension.

“You’re gonna burn out soon if you keep this up.” His voice is gentle. Strangely soothing.

“Oh no hyung! I am used to this!” He shakes his head and vehemently denies the fact but his voice betrays him, to the point, it surprises himself. His usually bright tone now replaced with something he hardly recognizes.

“Go home Taeyong-ah. Take lots of rest. You need it.” With a few more pats to his shoulder, Taemin joins the others at the centre of the practise room. Well that is his cue to leave, he guesses. So he does just that after informing the others.

His manager drops him off at the dorms at midnight. He could barely keep his eyes open by the time he reaches their floor. Surprisingly he finds the dorm completely empty, not a single soul in sight. He does a little victory dance as he hopes to catch some well deserved sleep without any disturbances. But as he makes way into the kitchen, he finds Jaehyun, his back facing him, seemingly engrossed in whipping up a midnight snack. Splendid. Just his luck that he gets to spend the whole night with the one person he's been trying to avoid for the past few days. He doesnt know why he is affected by Jaehyun so much lately. He remembers being a doting elder brother of sorts not too long ago. He remembers squishing little Yoonoh's pudgy dimpled cheeks and cooing at the way he reacts. And then he also remembers what happened between them a month ago when they were promoting in the US. The memory is so fresh he bristles every time its brought to the surface. A memory that he's been trying to forget because he can never have anything more than what he already has with the younger.

A moment of unrestricted outpouring of emotions. Thats what it was. Both of them were missing home. Both of them had confided in each other in a moment of reckless abandon. The feeling of Jaehyun's hands clutching onto his shirt, slowly embracing his tired body, his face buried in the crook of Taeyong's neck, admiring the way he smelled and placing soft reassuring kisses that progressed into them making out in Taeyong's hotel room. It took every ounce of his willpower to push Jaehyun away, to hit the brakes and to prevent this...whatever this was from advancing further. Regardless to say, the air had shifted around them that night. Neither of them had the courage to address the elephant in the room and chose to ignore it as they fell back into their routine with each passing day. Sure Taeyong chokes on air every time Jaehyun flashes an innocent smile or holds his hands or unintentionally flashes skin but it could be because of a silly attraction to the younger and nothing more than that. He doesnt realize for how long he's been staring into space until he sees a hand waving in front of his face.

"Hyung! Earth to Taeyongie hyung!" He calls out and has the audacity to smile, his dimples poking out that never fails to get Taeyong into a tizzy.

"I didnt know you were coming back anytime soon." he adds.

"Ya well I decided to end practise early tonight. Where are the others?" He shifts topic hoping to find some leeway to breathe properly because Jung Jaehyun in an apron is...well damn....he is something.

"They went...somewhere. I was half asleep on your bed when Johnny hyung told me and asked me if I wanted to come but I was too tired." Hold on. He could practically hear the metaphorical screeching of car tires as Jaehyun lets the vital information slip without much thought. So Jaehyun was sleeping on his bed, snuggling up to his pillows till he came home and the situation is so not helping the rapid beating of his heart.

"Oh...so you were...you were sleeping on my bed. Good." he tries hard not to stutter and act like a fool but here he is doing just that. Jaehyun however misunderstands it as the elder's dislike to people using his bed and goes on the defensive pretty quick.

"It was only for a few hours hyungie. I wont do it again if you're against it." Its oddly endearing, having to watch Jaehyun pussy footing around Taeyong, careful not to offend him. Its nostalgic and takes him back to when they were trainees. Taeyong was almost always mistaken to be the emo kid, the shy introvert who avoided interaction and Jaehyun was always the lovable boy who respected his feelings and whole heartedly accepted Taeyong for who he was.

"Oh Jaehyunnie please. You can lie and roll around on my bed all you want. Its totally fine." A smile graces his lips as he looks at Jaehyun. He's grown a lot over the years but still looks at Taeyong like he hung the stars. Enamored. Enthralled. Enchanted. His heart tugs painfully at the realization that he is equally enamored, enthralled and enchanted by the younger. 

"Now thats something coming from you hyung. No take backs though. You cant complain if you come back to a messy bed." Jaehyun smiles playfully while he plates the pasta he's prepared.

"I hope you're hungry. I've made enough for two. Why dont you go wash up and join me for some?" He quickly washes up, changes into his night wear and joins him at the dining table. They settle into a comfortable silence, every so often breaking it for casual talks while eating. The pasta was phenomenal.

Soon after their impromptu pasta dinner, Jaehyun does the dishes while Taeyong puts away the ingredient jars into the cabinets and decides to retire for tonight. Its already 1:30 AM in the morning and God knows how many sessions of practise he's in for. As he makes a sharp about turn, his body slams into a sturdy chest. 

"Whoa! Careful there!" he giggles as Taeyong turns beet red till the tips of his toes. They're so close, chest to chest and Taeyong clams up from the proximity. And completely stops breathing as Jaehyun closes in, their noses almost touching and....reaches for the jar of paprika that is on the counter beside him. Talk about being extra. 

"You forgot this hyung." 

He tries to make a run for it. He needs to be in his room, on his bed where Jaehyun was sleeping not too long ago and his brain short circuits at the forgotten piece of information that Jaehyun generously supplied him with earlier. Johnny's bed! Yeah he can make do with that for tonight.

"Please dont run away hyung. Not from me. Not from this." Jaehyun's voice is feather light and drips with emotion. So does his gaze. Its so filled with love that it engulfs Taeyong entirely with its power.

"What are you doing Jaehyun?" He curses at his weak voice. He needs to put his foot down and snap Jaehyun out of whatever it is that he is trying to steer them both into but fails miserably. He cant do it. Not when his heart is sprinting at the speed of a thousand miles per hour.

"Why wont you look at me properly Taeyongie." With the honorific gone, Taeyong is forced to look at him. The hand on his shoulder slides down to his and intertwines softly with his fingers.

"You know.....I have been doing it quite a lot lately." Doing what a lot? Jaehyun giggles at the confused expression on Taeyong's face.

"Sleeping on your bed I mean. Because I miss you so much." His free arm snakes around his waist and holds him securely in place. This is bad. This scenario is exactly what Taeyong's been trying hard to avoid. 

"Jaehyun what are you talking about? We...we see each other on a daily basis. We're practically living under the same roof!" He sounds pathetic coming up with excuses to brush this off as something frivolous and fleeting but Jaehyun's grip on his waist tightens so suddenly that he gasps.

"Taeyong stop acting stupid and come to your senses for once please. You very well know what I am talking about." His voice suddenly sounds dominant, commanding his attention.

"But maybe its better if I spell it out for you." He pauses for effect and the tension in the air is so thick, one can slice it with a kitchen knife.

"I am in love with you. I freaking love you Lee Taeyong. Now what do you have to say to that!"

"No Jaehyun. You know we cant..." Tears flood his eyes in an instant. He wants to scream that he loves Jaehyun too. He so badly wants this, to actually feel and not care about where it takes them and to just live in the moment. Because as easily as it comes, love is meant to be felt and shared with as much ease as it is to breathe. He cant be in love with Jaehyun and not be worried about their future together at the same time. It doesnt work that way. The next moment he's engulfed in a hug so tight it chokes him as he lets his tears free fall.

"I am scared too you know. You're already busy with the new group and with the debut only a month away....its just...you're going to be away from me for the first time and for God knows how long. I am scared that one day I might not find you standing beside me on stage anymore, holding my hand. We live together but I hardly see you in my waking hours. You come back late at night and sleep in till the afternoon and I am away with either Johnny or Doyoung by the time you wake up. I am scared that we're falling apart even when we're not technically together. And it drives me crazy the more I think about it. I sleep on your bed every night hoping atleast the scent you leave behind on your sheets can calm this.....this longing." Halfway through this confession, Taeyong feels tears soaking his shoulder. Jaehyun is crying too. 

"Jaehyunnie please dont cry. I cant see you cry." he tries his utmost to calm the younger as he cards his fingers through his soft hair. He is still crying but he calms down significantly.

"Then I wake up and cook dinner. But I always make sure to leave some for you in the container for when you come back home hungry. And..well I take pleasure in finding out that you'd finish it just as I expect you to." He releases Taeyong from the hug and stares into his eyes as if he's trying to find answers to the questions plaguing his thoughts.

"I thought.... I thought it was some left over Doyoung usually leaves but wait...how are you so sure that I am the one finishing it?" Jaehyun looks at him like he's grown an extra head. He nervously bites his lower lip at his own incredulity. The younger is probably expecting some sort of a reply to his long drawn out confession but he curves instead and feels embarassed as a result.

"Of all the things that went down tonight you're wondering.....ok to answer your question, I know it is you because you're the only one in this whole freaking dorm who does the dishes after every meal. There! I am brilliant aren't I?"

"Now where were we?" He's certainly hell bent on getting a rise out of Taeyong tonight. Thats for sure. By now they've both come down from their respective emotional highs so they can think this through with clearer thoughts.

"Jaehyunnie you....I...fuck. This is....stop laughing you weirdo! You pulled us both into this shitstorm tonight! What do you expect me to say?" So much for thinking through with clearer thoughts. His thoughts are all over the place and it doesnt help much when Jaehyun is laughing his lungs out in front of him.

"I am sorry. God. You look cute when you're riled up. The cutest." And proceeds to kiss his forehead. Then wraps his arms around Taeyong's waist again and meets his eyes. Taeyong's eyes are probably his best feature because in addition to being stunningly gorgeous, they perfectly reflect the raw emotions that Taeyong keeps locked inside. Right now, he can see nothing but love reflected in them. And its all for his taking.

"Dont think about anything else and just admit it hyung. Say you love me and I'll be the luckiest in this entire world to be yours. I'll make you the happiest. I'll take good care of you when you're tired. I'll always wait for you, you know! I know at the end of everything, even if we're miles away from each other, you'd always come back to me. Just grant me this one favor so that I can hold on to you...to us." Just like that Jung Jaehyun sweeps him off his feet with simple words. Well he isnt born on Valentines' Day not to flaunt his romantic side. And so with just as much ease and simplicity, Taeyong leans forward and kisses him. The sheer force of their emotions overwhelm them as they kiss over and over again until they dont know which way is up.

"I love you. God I love you so much Jaehyunnie." He concedes defeat and gives in to love. Jaehyun just said that he'd be the luckiest when it is actually the other way around. Because anyone would be lucky to be loved and admired by someone as perfect as Jaehyun. He feels privileged. 

"I can literally hear you thinking you know." Jaehyun whispers softly as their foreheads touch.

"Jaehyunnie how're you sure that...that this will work out? How do you put such blind faith in me...in us?" He gets an unrestrained smile as a response from the man he owes his heart to.

"You think so little of yourself Taeyongie. I've known you for almost a decade now and watched you grow from the shy wallflower to a magnificent rose. But inherently you're still the Lee Taeyong who loves unconditionally, who gives his all but expects nothing in return. You deserve to love and be loved and I would like to take that chance, if you let me." Jaehyun says this with so much conviction that Taeyong feels like he doesnt need anymore convincing. Throwing caution to the wind, he takes the leap, only this time around he has Jaehyun firmly clasped by his hands.

"So you're saying that you and Kai hyung are gonna be sharing rooms?" Jaehyun asks while running his fingers through the blue locks. After confessing their undying love for each other and becoming boyfriends, they end up cuddling each other on Taeyong's bed. They end up talking about everything from how their day started today and what went on during its course.

"Most likely, yes. He's not the kind of person I thought he was. Very funny and sociable." Jaehyun doesnt know if what he is feeling is what he thinks he's feeling considering the utter ridiculousness of it all. He subconsciously tightens the hold he has on Taeyong and brings him close to his chest thereby surprising him.

"Dont you think it'd be better to have you guys stay together. I mean you, Mark, Lucas and Ten." Taeyong is dumbfounded by Jaehyun's response. 

"Jung Jaehyun are you jealous? I cant believe this. We're literally two hours into our relationship and you're claiming your territory already." 

"Hey its not my fault I'm territorial! I am. And have you seen the way he looks at you? All googly eyes and shit. I cant have that. Nuh uh." He snuggles into the crook of Taeyong's neck leaving no space between them.

"Jeez! Take it down a notch will ya!"

"You wanna know the story behind how the two of us got to model together for that Dispatch shoot? You know, the hand model thing?" he asks while Taeyong eyes him with curiosity.

"Doyoung was supposed to be your hand model. Not me. I begged him to choose someone else and he agreed albeit scolding me for being whipped for you and complaining how he always ends up being the third wheel. But yeah, thats how we both got to do the shoot together." 

"Just say that you needed an excuse to touch me and go." He playfully slaps Jaehyun's chest. 

"That too but hey...I like me better when I am with you." Taeyong guffaws at that. 

"Did you just plug in the lyrics from Lauv's song? You're too cheesy. I am not signing up for this shit!" Jaehyun promptly shuts him up with a mere peck and looks deeply into his eyes for a few seconds.

"You've already agreed to this. So no take backs and no complaining." Taeyong simply nods in understanding.

"And I am covering the song by the way. The video should be up in two weeks I guess." 

"I heard you sing when you were recording. You sounded really good. You always sound good." Taeyong buries his face into Jaehyun's warm embrace as his compliment gets muffled. A couple seconds later he yawns signalling the other that he really needed to sleep his exhaustion away.

"Yeah? You want me to sing you a lullaby?"

"Mhmm. I just want you here with me. Thats enough." 

"Jae.."

"Hm.."

"Do you think I'll make it? Taemin hyung, Kai hyung and Tennie are practically geniuses and are more skilled at what they do than me......"

"Shhh Yongie. You'll be just fine. The company has hand-picked you for this. So that means something right? They wouldnt do it if they thought you wouldnt cut it. Hell I dont know shit about this "Sperm" or "testicles"..owww.." Taeyong lands a flurry of punches on his chest at the way he insults the name of the group.

"Its SuperM you shit!"

"Whatever. The name is lame and you cant change my mind. Anyway, the thing is I know you'd excel in what you do. You always do. So have faith in me and my words and more importantly have faith in yourself and your abilities. Are we good?" 

"Yeah..."

"Jae..."

"Yes baby...."

"I love you."

"I love you too.."

With that he closes his eyes, securely placed in Jaehyun's comforting warmth and dreams of a prince faraway in a distant land who teaches a peasant how to love. The prince in his dreams looks a lot like his Jaehyun. He smiles while asleep and somehow feels a ghost of a kiss lingering on his cheeks. He is contented. He cant ask for anything more because his whole world is by his side, just watching him and loving him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all..How's it going?  
So I came up with something, eventhough I have a mounting backlog of WIPs...sigh...  
But I just couldnt ignore this one thats been nagging me to write it down..so yeah...  
So SuperM and Taeyong's supposed subsequent temporary departure from his group activities spurred this concept.  
Please have a read and let me know in the comments if you liked it...hated it...whatever it is your comments are very well received.  
And regarding other updates, I am not giving promises but yeah I am diligently working on them as I am feeling much much better...physically and mentally. So you guys can bet on it.  
Thanks a lot in advance and I'll see you all in my next update.  
Love you lots :)


End file.
